Dream Soul
by GoddessOfZombies
Summary: This story was taken down to rewrite. A girl who know Lord Death came into town with not so great news and a shocking secret. Will this girl get a happy ever after or wait some more?
1. Chapter 1

Monster in my dream

Mon  
Mon  
Mon  
Mon

Monster.  
How Should I feel?  
Creatures lie here,  
looking through the window.

His little whispers  
Love me, love me.  
That's all I ask for,  
Love me, love me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something,  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

Monster.  
How Should I feel?  
Creatures lie here,  
looking through the window.

That night he caged her,  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer,  
then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles,  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster.  
How Should I feel?  
Creatures lie here,  
looking through the window.

I will,  
hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

Monster.  
How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs,  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah

Monster. (Monster)  
How should I feel? (How should I feel?)  
Creatures lie here; (creatures lie here)  
Looking through the window. (Looking through the window, looking through the window)

I sprung up out of my bed. I breathed heavily. _This is the 5__th__ time I've had that dream. Just the way she sits next to the window, looking out then fixing her black spring dress. She'll move only in her wooden chair the by the end of the song will she look up and smile a golden smile. Should I tell… no, I won't._

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I slowly made it the table. Liz put my plate in front of me. "Something wrong?" she asked sitting down next to Patty.

"No, I fine." I replied taking a bit of bacon.

"If you say so." At that we sat and ate.

We ate a late lunch in the forest with Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, and Crona. We had good laughs. I started to hum her song. "Hey Kid?" Someone said. "KID!" It was Liz.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you humming?" Liz hesitated.

"A song." Patty laughed.

We were walking back to the academy. "DAMN YOU!" We stopped and looked into the tree behind us.

"Come on!" Black*star said taking the lead.

We ran. We came into a clearing. "D-D-Do you think we were just hearing things?" Crona suggested.

I walked over to a rock. This rock was symmetrical. "This rock has perfect symmetry… Cut right down the middle... perfectly" I started hugging it.

Once they finally got me off the rock we started for home again. We went around the trees. We ended getting lost. "Fear not Black*star will find a way out." We sighed. We heard restating in the trees above us.

On a branch swung a girl. She was hanging upside down. She had a straight face, black make-up, pale skin, thin, jet black hair with navy blue tips, her eyes are black, she wore black skinny jean and tank top, and what you could see of her shoes they are black knee high convers. Her hair was in a ponytail and a lock of hair in the front was out. Her arms are crossed. "Can I help you?" She asked bitterly.

"NO WE DON'T NEED HELP FROM SOME GOTHIC GIRL LIKE YOU! WE CAN FIND ARE WAY OUT! PLUS THEY HAVE ME TO GET THEM OUT!" She sighed at what he said.

"You are oddly annoying and loud how 'they' can put up with you most be a great challenge." She said calm and bitterly.

"It's easier then it looks." Maka admitted. She swung down from the branch. She seems to be are age.

"What are your names." She asked playing with her necklace.

"What's your name?"

"I've asked you first." She replied to Liz.

"I am Maka and this is Crona, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black*star, Liz and Patty." Maka said being the brave one.

The girl nodded. "My name is Roxann. You 8 go to the DWMA right?" We nodded. "Please take me there." She only said calmly.

"Father someone's here to see you." I said.

"AH Yes, come here." Lord Death said overjoyed. She stood before him. "Do you have the box?" He lend forward.

"Yes." She went into her pocket. She pulled out a small box. Roxann held it out in front of him and opened it.

"Perfect and I see you made it here with the academy's best students who stopped the kishin." Lord death took the box.

Roxann turned to us. "Not bad." She admitted but shrugged it off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT BAD? WE KICKED HIS BUTT!" Black*star yelled at her.

"I've already said when you speak it is annoying and loud." She sighed sadly.

"Well in that case you are well come to stay with Kid." Lord death broke the silence.

She looked back at my father, "L-Lord Death, please I can't stay for much longer I was only here on a mission."

"Who exactly are you?" I asked Roxann. She laughed.

"You asked remember." Her reply made us exchange looks. "I will, hear their voices. I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets. Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There a bath tub, full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins." She twitched a lot.

We stood silent. "You're the dream girl?" asked Soul. "Wait you've had the same dream. I thought I was the only one. What going on?" Maka said. _Who is she? _

**My first soul eater facfic. I write loonatics FF more check those out too please. Warnings I burn easily, don't write bad comments I will reply and be like got a problem? No I won't but please good reviews, and from here on into the story it will be Roxann's P.O.V. the song is called monster I don't know it someone else does. That's it just enjoy the story. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Something in Nothing

I opened the door angrily to see three boy's, Soul, Kid and Black*star. "Will you not spy on me!?" I angrily darted them.

"Why shouldn't we? You were in are dreams well mine and Kids." Soul darted back. I rolled my eyes and almost slammed the door.

"OOOWWW YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR ON MY FOOT!" Black*star screamed in my ear.

"No, smart one you put your foot there." _Why me?_

"Why were you in our dreams?" Kid asked politely. I half smiled.

"Because of ship that's going to and you…. Pick up a book read it." I finally slammed the door. I slid down. _They just don't understand._

"OK NIGHT CREEPY GOTH GIRL!" I sprung up. Once I opened the door Soul and Black*star were half way down the hall. Kid walked normally. _I think I may consider liking him._

I talked to Kid all morning. He's a bit symmetrically insane. I mean he flipped because my left eye is covered by hair and the other isn't. But I shut him. He does have 3 white stripes that only go half away around his head. He gagaed over my symmetrical died tips when really I was born with them and perfect looking necklace. The best part was not once did he call me creepy or gothic. I consider just tried into a yes. I like him. "My father asked me to be your guide you know because you're going to be here for a while." He said with his girl dropping smile.

_NO! NO! NO! Not that um, um…duh um it's cute…. But I like him as a friend! _"That's cool." I shrugged off but was dyeing inside.

"I don't remember Death city being like this. It's livelier now." I said looking at the scenery.

"You've been to Death city before?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah but when I was little." I gave a girl shy smile. _That's half the truth but I don't need to bore him with details. _I looked up at his gold eyes never wanting to look away. I tiled my head. "You have your mother's eyes." I unsuspectedly blurted out.

"What?" He confusedly looked at me.

"I said you have your mother's eyes." I said louder and prouder.

"How do you know that?" He stepped forward. "I know that because our parents used to be friends and my dad had pictures." I half smiled. "Don't you have any?" I asked confused that he may not.

"Yes." Okay, I guess he would, it's his mother.

We walked to a basketball court. His friends were there. Kid took a hold of my hand and walked to the others. "No." I put my hands behind me and stepped back.

"What's wrong you don't know how to play?" Maka asked.

"Oh, no I just-." I said thinking of a good lie. _Of course I am good! _Black*star came up to me.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU PLAY AND YOU'RE JUST AFRAID OF LOSEING TO ME!" He yells again to me.

"There are other speech tones then yelling." I bitterly replied scratching my hand.

"So you're afraid then?" I looked up to the smirking Soul.

"Come on its spring! Please play." Maka asked nicely. I sighed and went to play, hiding my twitches as the ball hit the ground.

My team won the game. Black*star now has to go to school tomorrow with a coconut bra, grass skirt, and a siren on his head. I smiled at my work of art. The flipping boy going around saying that the 'creepy Goth girl' cheated. But we all laughed. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He said walking up to me.

"Mess with me again I will triple what I just did." I evilly smirked. _He's not that bad…okay maybe he does have an ego the size of Russia._

I sat on the bench watching the others play. Soul sat down next to me. "Something wrong?" I asked watching the game.

"It's nothing." He said. I looked at him. He was watching the game.

"There's always something in nothing." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

I titled my head. "I mean there's never nothing wrong but when people ask you if something is wrong you say nothing but really there's something. Do you understand now?" He just sat without a word. I sighed and went but to watching the game.

"Okay, there's something… Why are you here?" Soul asked.

"Kid brought me here." I smiled evilly.

"Not that… What's with the box, you being here in death city and knowing Lord Death?"

_What can I say? I got it._ "The box is privet, being here is my… Choice and knowing Lord Death is my, is my…um…-." I looked up to the sky. The spring blue sky went dark purple. The sun was hided and the sound of thunder filled the air.

I ran to the street. In the purple sky a witch flew down. "Long time no see." The witch said sitting on her broom.

"You might as well leave now I've told the DWMA already." She bitterly laughed at me.

"Do be rude Roxy! Why don't you introduce me to the cute boys?" I turned. Weapons in their Meister's hands. I sighed and introduced them.

"So who are you?" Maka asked bravely.

"I am the strongest witch… Violet!" Her cheerful voice made me angry. I ripped the charm off my necklace and it went from a small little double sided scythe with a spike in the middle to a bigger one. _I hate you!_ She made her pets rise. I jumped on one's head striking for Violet. Thus are fight was on.

**I go from 1-30 in less than 24 hours not bad (ok it is) but that means readers and good reviews! Hope you enjoyed. More of Dream Soul will be coming soon. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A not so nice secret

I plunged into the gravel. _That witch! _I sat up with my weapon in hand. It all went so fast. That witch blast me. I closed my eyes hoping for the worst. Once I opened them Kid was in front of me. _He took that blast for me. _The others fight with her pets. Kid fell back on to me. _Ship! He's out cold. _I placed his head slowly on the gravel.

_I really should go see Lord Death. But I want to stay here with kid. Oh but I have to go. Ohhhh but AAAAAHHHHH SHIP!? _Kid slowly opened his eyes. I greeted him with a smile. "Did we win?" he asked looking to the ceiling.

"Yes, Violet didn't stand a chance." _But she will come back stronger. _The door flung open. Black*star started yelling at me again which I didn't like then he turned to Kid. I snuck out of the room as quick as I could.

I made my way to the death room. "I see Violet has come back." Lord death said.

"Yes, but all will go smoothly I promise. Plus your best students have helped me." I stood waiting for an answer.

"Maybe but this is Violet, she can be more powerful than the kishin. That's why I am calling up an all force watch of her… It's amazing when you think about… She's a witch you're a Meister-." I cut him off.

"We maybe twins but that has nothing to do with the fact that we are going to kick her ass." I said more than pissed.

"So how's it been ya know losing your partner and the mental problems?" I looked up into the eyes of his mask.

"Not easy…..At least he's always with me and my problems….. It's not good for me here….Black*star is loud, I can't handle it. At least for much longer." I looked down to my shoes.

"I will have Stein look out for you and Black*star. Now why don't go back to my house and rest make some um hot chocolate!" He sure was trying to make me feel better. "And talk to people its bad for your health if you don't." I ignored that and went on.

I was walking around. I was lost. Looking for the kitchen. I opened doors and walked more but I couldn't find my way. I stopped. I heard a piano being played. I follow the sound. I ended up in the main room. There was a piano but it wasn't being played. But I still heard it. _No stop uh I know it's not being played… stupid mental problems! _I now knew where I was so I walked to the room I was staying in. I turned the corner and banged into Liz. "I'm sorry." I admitted getting back onto my feet. I held out my hand to help her up. She accepted.

"Looking for something?" she asked fixing her hat.

"Yes, I got lost. Can you please help me back to my room?" I admitted again.

"Sure." Liz replied. We walked, talked and laughed down the halls. _She's not that bad._ I stopped. _There it is again! _"Are you okay Roxann?" I looked at Liz.

"Ya I'm fine." I smiled and we walked more.

I woke up and found a box and a bag on the night stand for me? I looked in. _Okay… I can live with this. _I pulled out what was in the box and the bag and put them on. Jet black boots, black ripped skinny jeans, a black T, and a black jacket. _Perfect. _I stared at myself in the mirror. _Crap no… there. _I let my hair out. _Time for school._ I was out the door.

"WITCH!" I looked to the voice. He came right at me weapon in hand. _He must have seen Violet._ I ripped of my scythe. He pinned me to the ground. Others watched. His sword was vertical and my scythe horizontal. He pressed all his strength into me. _F no! _I kicked flipped him over me.

"Does she look like a witch to do?" Maka came running to my side with Soul.

"Come on Roxann." Soul took my arm and half dragged me into the school. We met up with the others. I explained why we weren't here earlier.

I had a choice to be here. But if Violet comes back I will need help. We had Dr. Stein. I was a bit creep by him._ I know how others feel when they met me. _I laughed in my head. I heard the voices in my head. _Free us….Free us! Let us out!_ I closed my eyes, put my head down and put my hands on my ears. "Roxann are you okay?" The voices went away. Kid was looking at me strangely.

"Oh…i-i-it's nothing." I stammered.

"I thought you said there's always something in nothing. Did you not?" Soul was looking down at me. I sighed.

"Yes, I did. Your point?" I looked up to him.

"Explain." He lends forward more. "I have mental problems this conversation is now over." I got up and left to see the grim reaper.

I was in there for a good hour. "Why don't you ask the monster how you feel…..? I know you remember her. She's is in your song… You know if Aiden were here he would smack you senseless for hurting yourself like this." I looked up to him. I was bubbling with anger. I calmed.

"I haven't talked to the monster in months… That song is everything to me…it is me…I guess you're right if he was here he would." I didn't know how to feel. _I could ask the monster? No! Never again!_

"This is the perfect time to seek revenge on Violet for everything she done to you out of jealousy." Lord Death suggested. I looked at him. Tink. I turned around. Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka and Soul were trying to hide. I shook my head with disbelieve.

"There's no point in hiding if you are already caught." I pointed out to them. They came out. I raised a brow.

"Why didn't you tell us… don't you trust us?" I guess Maka was upset. I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand….My problems hurt others…. That's who Aiden became the way he is now… a magic charm on my necklace." I crossed my arms.

"You know you could have talked to us… We don't bit." Maka gave me a soft smile. I looked over to the grim reaper. He nodded to me. We left the room.

I told them of my past. How Aiden was my only friend. How my evil sister took everything from me because I got everything she wanted… But I didn't want any of it. How my song is now the only thing I have left. The lyrics: I used to ask a monster how I felt. That creatures lie in death city and look thought are windows. I was in love with Aiden. His tiny whispers are Aiden's, how he battered his fist to feel something in the dark. Violets pet caged me, beat me until I spoke. I never did... My pain was silent. He slowly tried to see the nightmares of us. I hear the voices of the people she broke, slit the throats of, put spells on, made her own, and/or just killed. I was born on the other side for the glass. The side of the glass you go to when something is wrong when you're being born. My mother's name is Hanna… she regrets ever having me. My sister turned sheets down then tried to kill me with a pillow of lace. The rest is my mystery that I have yet to seek yet the words just flew out.

They sat in shook. _I knew they wouldn't understand. _I stared at a pebble. I was shiny and a nice shade of grey. Something Hanna would never let in the house. I stared back at them with my arms crossed on my chest. Kid walked forward. "Don't tell me everything will be 'okay'… I've heard it enough." I brushed the lock of hair that blocked my left eye from being seen over my ear. It flopped back down. _Sigh._ In front of me Kid holds a barrette. It's black with the famous grim reaper skull. I half smiled. He clipped it in my hair. I held back my tears and hugged Kid.

Kids thought…. _She's different from other girls. More gothy but I like it. It's too bad she doesn't really like anyone. But on the other hand she had her reason to be the way she is._

**Stay in for more ;) and go on Facebook or where ever and go to STOP KONY or he is a bad man he steals small children. Other news I go to 1-150ish in less than 3 days lucky me! (Nope no luckiness here) hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Black gold

They've taken me in. I didn't really think I could have them as friends. I would have been fine if we weren't. My only big concern is Violet! She's a Bitch! A Bitchie Witch!

It took a while but we made it! Kid, Liz, Patty and me went on a little hunt. It goes with the box. The last piece. Black gold. All was going well. Buuut… Kid. "Why did you stop?" I asked him. He is wining on the ground.

"Look at the walls." He cried. I looked. I didn't see anything wrong only lines? I turned to Liz and Patty.

"Don't worry he get like this whenever something is unsymmetrical… But it takes a lot to get up to his senses." At this point I was dumb. Liz tried, Patty laughed and I was mortified.

"Let me try." I pushed Liz aside. "Hey Kid….. If you don't get your ass moving the lines will never become symmetrical!" I lied. He looked up at me. His eyes filled with water. "Okay… You asked for it." I dragged him by the collar of his jacket. Thus we finally started to walk.

We finally made it! Yeah! No! The black gold was in a ring. I was expecting a trap. All seemed to be leading to a tape. "I got this." I insisted walking up the stairs to the ring. I had the ring in my hand. I turned. _What is this? _Before me a black ball was bouncing off the ground. It stopped in mid-air. I squinted. The ball started to melt. "Let's move!" I yelled avoiding the slime as it followed us though the tunnels.

"What is that thing?" Kid asked trying to keep up with me. _I don't really know… What does he think I am magical of all knowing?_ Kid weapon up. All he did was make holes in the slime which reformed after. This was not going well in my head. I ripped my charm weapon off the chain. I got a look at the ground.

My eyes widened. _This slime is… TOXIC! _ "Kid forget about shooting it! JUST OUT RUN IT!" We ran and ran. _Gosh damn this slime is fast! _We saw the exit. Once we got out I smash top of the entrance and rocks fell in the door way blocking the way.

"We did it damn it." I said walking into the death room. Lord Death turned to us. I really couldn't tell if he was happy.

"Nice work children! I hope I wasn't much trouble getting the black gold?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you insane? We had toxic slime chasing us….. That ring better be guarded with someone life on the end of it!" I started to hear the voices. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my ears. _Please go away? Please go away?_ I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kid! The voices left.

I put the ring in the box. "So how do we know it worked?" Soul asked. I handed the ring to Lord Death. I ripped off my weapon. Lord death held the box in the palm of his hand.

With both hands I held my weapon over my head. I swung down fast striking the box. The push off force of the box made me fly back into the wall. _I swear I can see stars….. Nope just Black*stars hair._ "Well it's working." I smiled then blackness fell pone me.

His smile made me smile. I sprung up. "Easy now!" Kid pushed me back down.

"Um what was that for?" I questioned rising slowly.

"Oh um safety measures?" I smiled at his excuse. _Poor Kid can't lie to…the…master? _I was looking at the outraged Black*star.

"THAT BOX THING BIT ME!" I laughed at Black*star.

"Makaaaa chop!" Maka smashed a book on Black*stars head. I smiled at Maka.

"Thanks." I said.

"So are you well enough to answer some questions?" Soul stood in the door way with his hands in his pockets. I nodded and sat up. They all sat around me.

"Well… What the black gold can do is… Whoever has it has the power of a thousand witches and worriers… The black gold can tare the earth in 2... The box as you might have noticed is its protector... it will hurt whoever tries to open it unless you have the key…So now that is locked in we have to keep it away from Violet…Because she … Kind …of...Has…the key." I smiled a nervous smile.

"SO CRAZY WITCH HAS THE KEY WHAT ARE WE SITTING AROUND FOR….LET'S GO GET THE KEY!" _Black*star stop yelling._ I held myself close. The screams entered my mind. I heard Violet laugh as she plays with the key when she first got it.

"Black*star remember what Dr. Stein said… we can't yell when we are around Roxann." I smiled at Tsubaki. She smiled back and Black*star apologized. Kid looked upset. Sure he tried to hide it but I knew it was still there.

We sat on the steps to the academy. "So now what?" Patty asked. I didn't know. No one knew what to do.

"I say we hurt down Violet and rip out her teeth." A cheerful a little to cheerful voice came out of know where. I turned. It was Violet and she wasn't wearing a disguise. It was her, violet tips in her hair, make-up and eyes. We are identical twins. Only when she uses her witch power we look a little different. I have a lock of hair that covers my left eye she has bangs. That's one of two ways to let us apart when we were younger the other one is our eyes.

Violet flue down and stepped lively up the bit of stairs. The key was visible to us. She stood tall and mighty. "Leave witch." A voice from the side accrued. It was Dr. Stein and Spirit.

"That's rude I only wanted to talk to my dear sister." Violet cheerfully pleased.

"You had seven years to talk to me! Why is know so IMPORTANT?!" I stepped up a stair. She snickered. The voices raised in my head. I bit my cheek trying not to plunge to the ground in madness of the voices.

"I know that look sister…don't hurt yourself." She smiled wickedly. BANG! Kid was shooting at her over and over again. The gun shoots made the voices more loudly. Violet fled. Dr. Stein and Spirit forcibly made Kid stop. I made my way to the ground. Curled up in a ball. _Monster…please make the voices go away...thank y-y-you…monster how should I feel?_

**Monster how should Roxann feel? Yes I know we all saw this coming but you didn't know when… well that's enough black gold and Roxann's madness for now don't you think? Ya and the ***** is because my parents are mean and won't let me spell it out because they read my story's. Hope ya enjoyed. See ya soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

So I think again

The monster told me to be brave. He also told me Kid likes me the way Aiden did. I admit I like him that way too. Plus there's a dance tomorrow. I don't see why I ever stopped talking to the monster. She knows just what to say!

"HEY! Stop it!" We looked over. It was Crona. Who was being beaten by a stuffed animal?

"When are you going to stop him?" The stuff thing stopped and looked at Soul.

"I'll stop when I get candy!" The stuffy said. Crona wasn't doing anything. I walked over. "Can I help you strange girl?" stuffed up said.

"You say you want candy?" I said. He pleads and pleads for candy. I gave him the candy aright! By popping him in the kisser! If he has one? "Ya want more candy?" He went into Crona's spine? I stepped back a little.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He shyly smiled back.

We went on a picnic by a small lake and next to where we were there was a pond. The boys were playing football, and Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Maka and I were braiding each other's hair. "Hey, girls check this out!" Black*star yelled. We looked. He kicked the ball to Soul. But instead of catching it with his hands he caught it with his head. We all laughed. Soul flipped on Black*star and Kid and Crona came over.

"There all done Maka!" I gave her the mirror. "Wow, it's beautiful Roxann." I did a waterfall braid. I smiled at my work of art.

"This is completely symmetrical." Kid fell to his knees gently touching the braid.

"Are you okay Kid?" Patty asked. He stopped. I giggled.

"I guess it's clear why Violet was jealous of you… can do a lot of things people can't do." I blushed at Tsubaki's comment.

"That's exactly why. And this was all unwanted 'love' I got." I snickered hair spraying Makas hair.

"What do you mean unwanted 'love'?" Liz asked.

"My only saving grace as a child was my dad." I got questioning looks. "My 'mother' or Hanna because she doesn't even deserve to be called my mother hated me….. Never let me do what I wanted because at birth I almost killed her perish little Violet….my father was human and Hanna was a witch… Hanna wanted a witch family I became a meister…. A witch kill… my dad gave me all the attention because Violet got it all and everything." I smiled.

"Why was she so jealous besides you getting attention of your dad?" I smiled an evil smile at Soul.

"I can sing, play any interment, and I had the cutest boy and her long love as my weapon. All the things she can't do or have." Looked over to Kid he was all tightened. I titled my head. His golden eyes looked straight into my black eyes. I let out a small smile and he loosened up and smiled back.

_He really does like me! And I really like him! NO! Don't think like that. __**You don't want to hurt him like you did Aiden eh? **__Monster! No I don't. But what if Violet gets involved? I don't want to see charm Kid! __**Think the way you want to think about him. You love him. You know he loves you. Violet can do a lot of mean things but…. Think happy. **__That doesn't help! Monster how should I feel?__** Feel loved by friends and Kid!**_I smiled at the ceiling in my room.

I spent the rest of the day with Maka and Tsubaki. It was fun we had girl time? Something I've never had before. But it was amazing! I put Tsubaki's hair into pig tails! We had ice cream and pizza. Sure at first I felt a bit uncomfortable but they made me feel like I belonged. I have to say the best part was when the boys failed to spy on us. I smiled, had fun and felt loved by friends.

_Oh my gosh Monster! I had the best time ever! I haven't had that much fun I a long time! __**See you felt loved! Now I think you should make your way to Kids and sleep a dream of goodness for once. **__Your right almost there! I just have to make a…. few… turns. __**RUN!**_

I ran and ran. I ripped off my weapon. _Dead end._ "Do I have to scream to get my message across to you? Really Roxy I thought you were better than this? Will I guess I was wrong…? Time to have fun." Violets bitter voice did get the message across.

I wasn't scared. "You can beat me till I am as purple as your evil eyes! You will never get me to crack!" I stood tall and might ready to fight.

"HA! I am not going to beat you….. I am going to torcher you with Kid at that dance children are talking about." Bitter by bitter voices grew in my head.

"YOU WILL NEVER PAST AS ME!" I shouted knowing the punishment. She shimmered a form into me. The clothes I wore, earrings, navy blue tips and black eyes. Everything to look like me. The voices raged in my head! _Monster how should I feel? __**Feel afraid then fight it Roxann! **__No! That's why I stopped talking to you!__** Then suffer the deal of not being afraid.**_

I fell to the ground. I looked up. My eyes widened at the site.

**If you look under madness in the Soul Eater dictionary you will first see Asura then Roxann. Yeah it must be tuff a monster in your head. Hey! Crona and Roxann can relate! Well it was a tuff decision how to do the Monster. Well I will get more up and a little spoiler in two words Dance and Violet. Heehee. Hope yaz enjoyed! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Dance the night away

In the dim lighting of the room I can still see Violet. "Here now you can watch me do my thing…. With your friends like old times… oh wait you only had Aiden as a friend." Violet made her puppy dog face.

"Just because I am behind bars doesn't mean I will cave into your super Bitch face." Now I was bitterly laughing.

"Necklace now!" she demanded. I shook my head no then went to get it, to hold. It wasn't on me. Violet laughed and dangled it I front of me.

"And for safety…. Your voice." Her brows narrowed and smiled evilly. A little black glowing ball came out of my mouth. She held my voice in her hands. It disappeared into to her. Now she is really me.

I searched the cell for anything to help me escape. I only found a skeleton and cob webs. I reached for the key. _Almost go it….. Nope DAMN IT! AAAAAAA no leave. Monster I am sorry make them leave please…. Let us live! MONSTER!__** I hear you, don't yell child. **__Thank you, Monster. _

Violet silently walked into the death room. "Hey! Roxann I'm glad you came so fast I was getting worried." Violet shyly smiled at Lord Death. "You said that the ring should be guarded with someone's life at the end of it…. so would you like to be that someone? I would completely understand if you didn't." Violet didn't do anything I would do. She only smiled and took the box. "Roxann are you okay? You haven't been very talkative."

She stopped in her tracks. "Just a slow day…. I am really looking forward to that dance." Violet practically skipped out for the death room.

_S-s-she has the box and the key….. We're all going to die now. __**Roxann, don't think like that and from now on I won't let you be afraid. **_I took the arm of the skeleton and reached of the key. _Got it!... I am out of this cell… I am so glad I was the smarter one._ I unlocked the cell door.

Violet played it cool. Yet she still did things her way and never lost control when Black*star yelled. How she was Roxann was out of the question. But she did flirt with Kid. But when Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty asked her to do their hair for the dance she avoided the question and went back to flirting and giggling with Kid.

"Having fun?" Kid said walking up to Violet.

"A blast!" she smirked.

"Would you like to dance?" Kid asked strongly.

"I can't really dance." Violet nervously shakes.

"Really I thought someone who had a twin jealous of her enough to seek vengeance can dance." Kid took Violets hand. _I may have her singing voice but I don't have her talents! _Violet thought. Kid and Violet danced and danced not taking their eyes off each other. Whenever Violet tried to pull away slowly Kid pulled her back. People stared at them and let go to the center the academy ball room. Sure Violet stepped on his foot a couple of times but Kid didn't mind. Lord death made his way into the room. He was so proud of his son. The dancers closed their eyes and lend in.

I swung the door open to a site I wish I never seen. Violet and Kid so close to kissing! _**Don't let this get to you! She wanted you to see this! Now go get that black gold and your man! **__With pleasure. _Everyone stared at me. I was broken on the outside. Ripped clothes and tattered hair. No one moved. I spoke angrily but no words came out. I moved forward darting to Violet and Kid. He pulled her close. "It's the witch!" a voice called.

I stopped and stepped back. I ran for Violet! I ducked and cart wheeled over weapons. Once I was out of the crowed I was arm length away from Violet. The only thing in my way was Kid. He thought I was Violet. He had Liz pointed at my head. "I won't let you hurt her anymore." My eyes widened. I was going to cry. All eyes on us. I quickly hit Liz out of his hand then ripped my necklace off Violet neck. I ripped off my weapon and through thee chain away. Kid tried pushing me out of the way. I ended up pushing him out of the way. I got Violet on her ass. She shimmered into herself and released my voice. Gasped filled the room. The sharp end was at her neck. "Do it! Kill me! You will only be killing yourself." My eyes widened again. She was right. I loosened. "Tisk, Tisk… and lord Death asked _you_ to guard the ring." She laughed evilly. I stabbed her hand. She screamed in pain when I felt only got a red mark on my hand. She laughed more then disappeared.

Tink, Tink my necklace restored and went back on to my neck. People cleared the room. I made my way to the floor. I balled up and rapped my arms around my knees and put my head on my knees. I cried silently like if my voice were still gone. _Monster now I'm jealous of her. She almost kissed Kid. __**Don't be. Roxann look up and sleep well. **_ I looked up. My friends. Kid offered a hand but I rejected and got up on my own. I crossed my arms and walked away from them. Not even Lord Death could stop me.

I got into my PJs. I looked at the night stand. The barrette. I picked it up and walked out the room door. I heard the piano again. I followed it determined. I ended up outside. I walked all the way to a banded warehouse. I walked up the stairs. The music led me to an old bathroom. In the one bath tub was glow flies. I looked around and saw kerosene tanks. Something moved. I grabbed my weapon. I looked in the window. A creature was looking in. I sighed and turned. A man with head to toe tattoos stood before me. "Here, here is the only place where humans can see the creature unlike who can see them anywhere like that Kid person, his father and other like you and me… Here, here is the only place where the box can be opened." The tattooed man said.

"Your right, did my twin sister Violet tattoo you?" I asked bravely.

"Yes. She did so much that it leak to my veins. She is an evil little girl! The glow flies that lie are the ones she has killed and I bathe in kerosene. You are the flaw she has spoken so rudely of." His voice was a little hard to understand.

"Yes, I am the flaw girl. Like I say we may be twin but we are nothing alike." I stood strong.

"Leave dear child, no more words shell be spoken and rest is in need of you and the reaper boy is worried and waiting." Before I could speak he was gone. I still had the barrette in my hand. I looked over to the glow flies. _So these are the voices I hear._

"Please Roxann I'm sorry! We didn't know it was her. We just thought you were happy…..please let me in so we can talk face to face." I walked over and opened the door. We sat and talked on the bed. "I never meant to hurt you… really I didn't! But please don't stay mad at me." He held my hands in his never wanting to let go. I looked over to the window. Creatures watched us. _Monster I know how to feel right now. _I looked back over to Kid. "Please talk to me." He was so sad. I lend forward. He did the same. Closing our eyes we kissed.

This day was shit! Little good came from today. I found the last bit of the song and Kid and I kissed!

**Oh damn! Please review! Good thing though. Only good! Hope ya enjoyed your read! Look out for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Feelings the same

Violet has the black gold, I have Kid and I'm hoping that she's too dumb go to the warehouse.

I got up early to head back the warehouse. It was harder to get out of bed. Not because I'm not a morning person because Kid had a death grip on me. It was sweet but weird.

_Follow the music… Shouldn't be that hard. _I clipped in the barrette and grabbed a flashlight. I followed the music like last night but less determine. Once I got there the music stopped. Something was wrong. I went into rooms. I came across a small room. It made me feel safe and warm like something I had before. I walked in not knowing what to pop out at me. I dropped the flashlight and walked closer. I didn't know what to say or do. I looked out the window make sure I was in the place I thought I was….. I was right.

Just outside of death city is a home. Half of it was remolded to look like a warehouse. The other half is still the same but boarded off to the world. That half that I past is my home. And this is my dad's and Hanna's room. Most of her fine jewelry is still here. My dad's books are still here. I went to their closet. Most of her dresses are still here. I picked up the flashlight and storm out of the room. I walked down the halls. When I looked it was all clear and clean. My mined played tricks on me. That's why I was lead here, to find home. I made it. The room was boarded up. _Dumb asses. _ I ripped of my weapon. I used it like an axe to get the boards off. _The last one. Shouldn't be too hard._ I pulled and pulled but nothing. I tried harder. It started to peel off. I pulled harder. I fell to the floor. Something tickled my right arm. I looked. _Oh joyful._ A nail cut right down my arm. Putting aside my arm I walked into the room. My room. Nothing was out of place. Sure the sheets were ripped dew to ageing but otherwise everything was in its place. _Dumb asses, dumb asses!_ I left to look for the tattooed man.

I couldn't find him only millions of glow flies.

"You left early this morning."

I stopped in my tracks. And I thought I could get away with this. "Early for you maybe." I teased. But Kid was not amused. "L-lighten up!" I demanded.

"Your arm!" Kid jumped out of his seat. The blood was dry. He helped me wash it off and bandage it. "Did this not hurt you?" Kid asked.

"No, I can't feel pain and fear only madness and how I am told to feel." I tilted my head hoping he would leave at that.

"Where were you?"he asked again. I told him. All of it. From the music to the finding out my home was spilt in two. _He doesn't understand I can see it in his eyes…. Why do I this to myself? __**Easy... you're special, mad, and loving. **__That's the point special because I have a family that disowned me! Mad because my Bitch sister made me. Loving because I have nothing left. __**Don't say that about yourself! You're better than this. **_

"**Why don't you talk to Crona, you two can relate to each other."** Kid suggested.

I talked with Crona. He used to think bad about himself. Maka told him it would be okay and not to think like that. He understands me and what I have and had to live with. Like me he has the madness that will never leave someone that could be good and bad to talk to forever, bad child hood, horrible mother, and that someone to tell him he will be okay in the worst situations. Crona is a male me. But he doesn't know how to deal with thing and I don't know how to feel. **"I enjoyed this talk Crona." **I meant it.

"**I e-e-enjoyed it too… it's nice to someone who understand what you've been though."** He smiled at me. I hugged him. I heard him whisper he doesn't know who to deal with this. I let out a small chuckle. I let go and we saw the gang. They all smiled at us. We met in the middle. I tackled hugged Kid.

"**Thank you." **I whispered to him as he held me in his arms. I kissed him on the cheek. Kids face went red. I didn't care… I know he like it.

**Done! And for the long for some (one) here it is! LOL! More is coming soon. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

It's Madness

I dashed down the halls of the academy running from Kid. I didn't want too. But I had too. _I am sorry Kid. I am soo sorry. _ The madness has been coming on more…. This time I was laughing at a joke and hit my head on a chair...the blood fell and I saw Violet stabbing someone's neck… I screamed and ran! I ran into the girl's bathroom. I really don't know what happened. _A window? ...A window!_ I unlocked it and climb up. I looked down. _Can't be that bad of a jump… Okay Monster? …Monster…Monster!_ Kid came through the door. I turned my head. It wasn't just Kid… He came with worker that took away mad people. Kid was sad; he didn't look me in the eyes. I UN clipped the barrette and through it at him. "Come on girl… we could do this the hard way or the easy way." A worker said.

I laughed! The madness rushed through me! "There's never an easy way!" Arms up I led back and fell off. I smiled lively falling to the ground. Swoosh! My widened eyes faded and my smile went away. Black*star caught me. He brought me down to safety. More blood fell faster.

"What were you thinking?" Soul asked. I felt a tug on my hand and I swung. I hit a worker. Before I notice chains were on me.

"NO!" I screamed. They pushed me down the halls taking me to Lord Death.

Sad faces of friends haunted me as a passed them. The whispers felled the air. I could hear them all clearly. We entered the death room. "I'm sorry Roxann but I didn't want it come to this… You will be taken under the school until you calm. Again I am sorry. Take her way." Lord Death voice echoed in my head. _Monster… Monster… Where are you? … Why won't you talk to me? …MONSTER! _ All the faces of my friends were mad and sad. I couldn't take it. I pushed and pushed trying to break free. Down the stairs and the turns of the halls calm me down. We passed by Crona's room. I stopped in front of his door. I pushed forward. _I bet this never happened to him. _ We finally came to the room where I would be. 3 workers held me, 5 watched my every move and 2 took the chains off. I was pushed into the room. I landed on my hands and knees. Quickly they fixed my forehead and left.

I didn't know when to sun rose and fell or the hour. I was given food but only ate little bits of it. I didn't know what was going on in outside only the inside with dyeing candles. _Monster you're, you're not answering me why are you not answering me?! Hey, I don't think you like me anymore that's it! You don't want to talk to me….. You're the one how said you wouldn't leave me…. you did! You did! You did! You…DID! Talk to me! __**Roxann! Don't be worried Violet got me! I can't talk for long so keep your head held high and don't give in anymore…You know I love you with everything I have? **__ I know you do… I love you too._

Hours on end I had to find a way to not give in. I cracked. I gave in. I dig in my eyes, tried to burn myself, and cut my arms with my nails. A day or two passed I calmed. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona came to let me out. When they opened the door I ran into the shadows. "Roxann, we came to let you out." Liz's voice echoed in the room. I stepped out of shadows. I was bloody, sick and tired.

I avoided looking in mirrors. But Dr. Stein made me look at a mirror. My eyes were purple, red and blood shot, my skin red, bloody, and scratched. He sat me back down. We talked about the Monster and how she left me but he said it's to protect me; he gave me pills and told me to get some sleep and eat food due to weight lost.

Then became purple and that's when i knew violet was ready to strike the city. _No. _I turned to Violet in the sky.

"Is there any way we can stop her?"

"Yes! If we pull are best together we can!"

"Well we have is the children who defeated the kishin?"

"Yes that could work we send them in they might be able too."

"What about you Roxann? You've been very quiet about this." Lord Death addressed me. I looked up. I was invited to a meeting where we all got to put are heads together and think. The only reason I came is because I didn't want to see Kid.

"Well if you ask me… All we need to really do is get that ring of her and poof! Gone! But if you're sending in people you well people who won't give into her." I looked away again.

"What do you mean?" Sprit asked.

"People who want pity her, go into madness, or give up so fast we don't have a fighting chance." I said trying not to look at my arms.

"Then we get the ones who defeated the kishin… they won't do any of that." I looked up at Sprit.

"Then as much as I don't like it Okay and Roxann you will be going too." I looked at Lord Death. As much as I didn't want to I had too. _If this is the case my life with hers…. I will be the one to kill her…_

**I love this! LOL! Well…. I don't know ohhhh um I don't know…..ok um…the hunger games like three days away! so existed! Yeah I am bored. More will come soon bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

Rising Violet

We had gone to the warehouse and make sure we stop Violet. We walked around, laughed a little and got bored fast.

"Ha! Do you really think you will beat me?" Her bitter cheerful voice lurked the halls.

"She's here." Soul said. I got up and ripped off my weapon. Glow flies flew for their lives, pasting us with so much force.

"Where do you think they're going?" Maka asked.

"They can't go anywhere, they have to stay here until Violet is dead…. Little tip don't look at the windows."I looked into the blade of my weapon. I could see Aiden smiling at me. _**Creatures and monsters are your friends and pets of the dead are Violets… use it to the best. **__Don't worry Monster I will._ The footsteps grew louder and louder. Black*star swung at the person in the door. I pushed black*star aside. I looked down at the dyeing tattooed man.

"Please flaw girl finish me off before the troubled flower fines us!" I hesitated. _Did he really just say that…? Monster? __**Let him be free.**_ So I did it. I killed him. His soul was happy as it flew to me. I had his soul in my hands.

"If you don't want it I'll take." I looked Black*star.

"I have no use for this soul… nor do you… he wanted to be free so that is what I shell do." I walked to a window and let his soul be free with the creatures in the window.

"Slowly sister you are turning into me." We turned to the voice. Weapons up, we attacked.

She laughed and spun overjoy at the pain my friends had. Only me left the others lying, trying to get up. I held my weapon close to me. I could still feel Aiden's wavelength. "Oh! You're bad now… you tried dear sister…. Fighting of course but is that working out?" she sat on her broom. I leaped forward and landed on the end of her broom. "Why fight if you kill me you die too….. Plus I don't have to fight you to get what I want." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I pushed out. Violet evilly grinded.

"We're fighting as we speak and I've won."She pushed me off. She screamed! I put my hands on my ears, shout my eyes and went into a ball. The only pain I have is a loud noise that makes me mind scream at me! She finally stopped. I rocked mindlessly on the ground. _**Roxann get up she is fighting you by screaming and she's winning! Make her use her fist! Don't let her stand behind magic powers and the lungs- of- all- heaven- and- hell! **__Monster take the voices away please. __**Get up then I will make them leave…you are stronger then this and Violet thinks you're not Hanna does too…. Prove them both wrong. **_I opened my eyes. The monster was right. I struggled to my feet. The voices left. Angry I held my weapon tight ready to attack again.

"Oh, you're up." I cut her cheek at what she said. Blood fell down her cheek and a peachy pink mark went on my pale cheek. I swung and cut her. She stepped back into the wall behind her. She screamed at her pain. I would only hind the madness. I cut her arm and she fell. I was ready to kill her…. But watching her suffer in steed of me was more than I ever hoped to do to her.

Both hands on my weapon, holding it over my head I swung down. I went flying into the wall behind me! I looked to Violet. She held the box over her head. I tried to get to my feet. I watched her put key in the hole and take out the ring. She placed it on her finger and laughed. I could see the creatures in the trying to push their way through to help me. Nothing… Violet won…No one can stop her now. I looked down. "You monster!" I looked up at Violet.

"What?! You won… again I hope you're happy! You got anything and everything you wanted! And you're calling me the monster! I had my talents, dad and Aiden but you never let my live them! You B-!" she cut me off by smacking me in the face.

"Ow! See what you made me do! First you made me look bad by cutting me on the day I became queen and now you're making my hit you which makes me go into pain and not you!" I tilted my head in disgust. She stormed away to live her new power. I stayed in the same position for a minute possessing though my brain that she just went crazy for that….. This war not a tea party!

"Do you think she will be okay?" I heard Kid.

"She's Roxann s-s-she has too!" Now Crona slowly trying to hide his tears.

"It may not seem like but Roxann took the worst of it because of her madness problems….. Violet must have screamed… How she fought it off… even I would like to know." Dr. Stein stood in front of me with a clip board. He looked down at me. "If you think Crona's madness was bad….. Well to Roxann that's nothing it could-." He was cut off.

"Please stop… I've heard enough of this." It was Kid again. I blinked at the ceiling. I rose like a doll would. I swear I could see a tear slip down Kids cheek.

"Don't cry over spilt milk Kid." I crossed my arms. I knew he would be upset but it only makes you stronger.

"How do feel?" Dr. Stein broke the tension in the room.

"Been worst….. My head is pounding and a little dizzy." I let out a slit smile.

"Okay… Well take this and kick back for a while." Dr. Stein handed me a blue pill.

"I can't just 'kick back'…. Violets out there gross cheerfully laughing." I took the pill.

"You have too….. You're not strong enough yet." My eyes widened._** Stand up and walk out. **_ I listened to the Monster. I stood up and walked out.

I got bored of the silent park. I walked and walk and now I screamed! And this angry! Building in me…. screaming is getting it out. The sky went violet purple. Thunders and lightning filled the sky. I screamed and screamed, kicked rocks and pulled on my hair. _**Roxann! Stop this madness! **__This is MADNESS! When she is dead I will calm. __**No….. Calm now… she wants this to happen to you! She can easily get inside now…. She is pushing the madness forward. **__Monster…. __**Turn around. **_I turned. I was looking at Kid. I put my head down and walked over to him. He put his arm around me and we walked home.

Well I've lost it. And purple sky's, thunder, and lightning are only the start of rising Violet….

**That's it done! Le Fin! Can't wait for next chapter! We'll be updating in the near future! **


	10. Chapter 10

Ends before it starts

She smiles wickedly. She's turned death city into shit. She thinks she can bring me down with her smile….. but the truth is she can't even get close… her soul says she wants something but not even I know what that is.

"So here it… She did this?" Maka said looking at my old home which was turned into a castle.

"Yes….. I don't know how she did it but she did it… she's not as stupid as I thought she was." I nodded my head turning my head left to right.

"Oh... Well they sent you 9? Pity… you won't make it to the next 5 minutes." Violet laughed. She drummed her fingers on her broom. I knew what she was doing… making me mad.

"W-what do y-you want? Y-you've already had a perfect childhood." I looked at Crona and smiled. Violets face dropped.

"I Want power and my poor dear sister to be dead!" I laughed at her wish.

"Good luck with that, you're gonna need it!" Black*star replied. She tapped her fingers…With one finger she sent everyone flying back.

We hit, kick and shed blood (mostly me). I broke her arm when I though her into a wall. Kid, Maka, and Black*star were AMAZIING! Black*star got the ring off her. She looked for the pity and got none. I did what the monster told me to do, get her to use her fist, use her pets, and use the creatures in the window. It was great to see them come out and attack her…Windows shattered and little black balls formed into the creatures… I've never seen anything like it! The monster is now back in my head were she belongs.

At Violets finale she is sitting against a rock with a stupid look on her face. "Lord Death told us not to kill her. He said something about only a true one who knows her fate will."Maka said to us. _Monster you got that right? __**Oh yes I did! Go get her tiger! **_I took the ring from Black*star and slipped it on. I then walked over to Violet and sat down next her.

"What do you want you won?" Violet cried.

"No I didn't win all of Death city won!" I smiled.

"Pity the people please. I thought we were sisters no twin sisters….. I was jealous of you, you could do anything you set your mind too and then there was me… I was stupid to hurt you; I only wanted to be like you." She looked for the pity.

"Well what you are doing here is looking for my pity on you pathetic… liar you never did care." I stood up and ripped of my weapon. I held it over my head to kill her. "Any last words?" I asked.

"Yes! I love you!" I struck down on her head. Not even a pause went through me and my weapon… I only struck down! And I felt great!

Ha! Everything is great now! I've never been happier in my life! But there is still the feeling of killing a family member. _**Forget about this feeling Roxann just like fear and pain and madness we'll work through together. **__Okay! Now what? __**I don't know? Go ask. **_I went to Lord Death. I noticed that Monster has been more of a sister to me.

"Hullo!" Lord Death greeted me.

"Hi um what happens now?" I asked. "Clean up and party!" clean up okay and party not really okay…Okay!

**I know short but yeah good people won great! Well Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour! I a dork! But I love it! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chicago, Chicago!

"Clean-up is over!" Patty yelled skipping down the halls. I stopped waiting to fight off the voices… but I only got small whispers? _Monster what was that? __**The voices will die down now…. But if there is a loud enough sound…. I think you get it. **__So it's all on how loud it is, better than before!_ I walked down the hall catching up to Liz and Patty.

I sat in a tree the same tree I met Kid and his friends in. I put my hood on hiding my face from the sun. "It's really not that hard to find you." I looked down at Kid. He came up the tree.

"What bring you to this humble tree?" I smiled making room for him.

"To see you." He replied.

"Nope, that's not why you're here so spill it." I friendly demanded him.

"How did you? … Never mind um well I came up here to tell you um I -." I cut him off by tilting my head and smiling.

"Just kiss me you symmetrical nut!" Without a breath in between he pulled me close and kissed me! It all went by so fast but he did! At the end I was caught up in the situation. I was lit up with joy.

"Did Aiden ever to that?" Kid joked and I laughed. My necklace sprung up and amide for his neck. I gently brought it down. I looked at Kid worried.

"Well I don't know what to say about this, you should try talking to Dr. Stein I think he may be more help and great job with Violet." Lord Death didn't know what to say only to ask Dr. Stein. So I went looking for him.

"Well your best bet is with a blood member of the witch who put the spell on Aiden." I sighed at the Doctor.

"Well Violet got her witch power from Hanna's side of the family, so there's Hanna."

"Great now do you know where she is." I looked down at my shoes.

"Okay….." I felt the room.

Dr. Stein's thought….. _I wonder what makes her tick?_

_Monster do you know where she is? __**Can't say….. Maybe she's dead! **__Oh great! Cause a dead witch is going to help me.__** Don't be like that….. Hey! Don't you have your grandma she lives in Chicago right? **__Yeah, but how in bloody blue murder are we getting there? __**Ask your boyfriend. I'm sure he's willing to take you there. **__Oh Monster, what would I do without you? __**Go mad? **_

The lights were brighter than the stars and the music was louder than the streets. "Here." I said coming to a stop.

"WOW! This where she lives? It's so big!" Patty yelled in looking at my grandma's house. I looked at my grandma's house…. It was big. I took a hold of Kid's hand and we walked.

"I have never seen her before." I said waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I am sure she will like you." Kid smiled which made me feel a little better. _Yes! She will like you! _The door opened and a man in a suit walked out.

"May I help children?" the man asked. "Yes, we are here to see Mrs. Hayley." I sweetly said.

"And why would 4 children like to see Mrs. Hayley?" I didn't know what to say. His soul was human so if I told him I was here to see a witch! I don't know would happen.

"Because this girl here is her granddaughter." Patty shook me from behind.

"OH! I am most sorry Miss. Violet and friends right this way again I am sorry." He let us in.

"Wait She's not Vi-." Before Patty could go on Liz covered her mouth.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Liz. The walls were filled with picture of my dad, Violet and Hanna. He took us to a room what I am guessing is the sitting room.

"Mrs. Belladorm…Violet and her friends are here to see you."

"Send them."Mrs. Hayley called. We walked in and the man left. The door made a loud noise and I went a little mad. _**It's okay! I am here. **_My grandmother was sitting on a chair reading the paper that only witches get. Though she was old she didn't look a day over 35! She wore a green dress, had green barrettes on the right and left of her hazel brown hair and tan ish skin.

"Hi, you don't really know me but I am your daughter's daughter Roxann twin of Violet." I shyly smiled. She slowly put down her paper and looked up. I was waiting for her to send us out but she walked over and hugged me.

We all sat around a coffee table. "Dear child what bring you here?" she spoke a heavy Russian accent.

"Well because you're only the only blood witch to Violet and I don't want to ask Hanna I thought you could help me?" I smiled shyly.

"Whatever it I am here for you!" I quickly looked at Kid who was just as surprised as me.

"Really! I mean wow! ... Um I don't mean to be impolite but why? I mean you've only just met me?" I was ready for whatever.

"Sweetheart I may only just meet you but I heard many stories of you from your father. He loved you just like I love you." She smiled. I told her what happened minus what happened with Kid and she told me it will be okay and a simple spell she could use to help. When all was said and done Kid ask a question.

"Mrs. Hayley why did you become a good witch?"

"First call me Veronika and because I see what it did to Hanna and her family…. Example Roxann killed Violet and Violet kill father well tattoo him… She makes him lose all thought only what she was saying… ohhhh honey I sorry I think you would know."She saw my face drop. _Black*star killed my dad. __**It's not like you two knew he was your father and if he knew he would never have done! **__Really? __**Really! Now be a nice house guest and go back sanity.**_ I forced a smile to her.

"Oh well then I think we should do the spell."

"Now remember tell him what is up and you are happy and if tries to take you in wake yourself up otherwise 30 minutes….. And do not fake smile not very you when you smile. Smile when you mean It." she gave me hug. We all sat around a witch's table. The necklace was is the middle of the table and we all held hands. Veronika said the magic words and I was in…

**Oh damn! Story is not over! Got you there! I know I just didn't won't to end it the first way I thought of so I went with my second one! Oh and a story that is by my BFFLND (Best Friend For Life N Death) has a story up called My bleeding heart and its really good! So you can find it on my profile or hers and hers is kittykatty1216! Read it! ;) ** __


	12. Chapter 12

Stay and forever

_Where am I? Monster you still with me? __**Yeah I'm here. Remember get in get out easy simple done. **__Ok, where are you Aiden? _The brightness went dark. "I thought you may want it to be more darker."I turned to the voice. I tackle hugged him. He spun me around. _**Get back on track. **__Right, yes. _

"You can't do that anymore I mean I was any closer you could of hurt and like almost kill Kid!" I looked into the green eyes I first fell in love with.

"Why shouldn't I? You've changed why can't I? I mean you're wearing a barrette and kissing a grim reaper? We use to make fun of them! Do you not remember? You're trying into-."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP TALKING!" I tried to calm.

"No I won't stop talking because this is my world! And you're in it. So tuff luck getting out!"_**Make a run for it!**_I ran away from him. Walls surrounded me then dropped again. I look at Aiden pissed off. _**This is not good.**_

I sat in one of the chairs he made up and he sat in the other. Just staring at me. "Why do you want me to stay with you?" I asked with a straight blank face.

"Because when I first looked into your eyes I knew I would never want to look away." He gave a small smile.

FLASH BACK!~~**

_**You just have to get through today then it's the weekend and you can hide in your room. **__Yeah if I lock the door fast before Violet gets me! I still have her nail marks on me from last week! Monster how should I feel? __**Feel very brave! Now go walk down that hall! **__Okay! _Roxann walked down the hall ignoring the whispers of others. She dashed to her set hoping Violet and her friends wouldn't see her. "Alright class settle down for today we have a new student!" The sickly over joyed teacher said. "Welcome Aiden Key to our humble, friendly and smart grade 5 class." The class said Hi, then the boys went on to rumours well the girls talked about how hot he is. "Well it seems like I have nowhere to set you…. Oh never mind back right corner next to um that girl." The class laughed at him for having to sit with Roxann and at the teacher for not remembering Roxann's name.

"Well you're almost as that hot girl over there." No reply from Roxann who was sketching angel wings on her note book. Aiden lend over to see. Roxann put the pen down and slowly looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Roxann bitterly asked looking into green eyes. _Monster his soul is a __**– I know wait then ask. **__But I don't __**– ask later. **_The poor girl sighed.

"That's really good, how do you draw like that? And you do look a lot that girl over there." He looked right in her black eyes almost if he had fallen in love.

"Thanks, born with and that's my twin sister over there….. Take her if you want her but don't talk to me if you want that 'cool' rep." Roxann went back to finishing her angel wings. "You're a weapon." Roxann confronted.

"Yes, Why?"Aiden asked a bit worried. Roxann turned her body to him and put out her hand. _**You can do it! **_

"Hi, I am Roxann Belladorm, no star meister." Roxann put out her hand. Aiden shook her.

END OF FLASH BACK!~~**

"Really you stupid dork?" I looked at him worried because he is my friend and I could tell if something was wrong in his world.

"Stay with me Belladorm! You inside you want too, so stay."He led forward. _**He's trying to get you back by using old things you two used to do. **__Okay I can have fun with this! _

"Key, my answer is right behind you." I lend forward and he looked behind him. Kid knocked him out then put a needle in his shoulder. We hugged then got out.

Liz and Patty hugged us. "My dear little Roxann do not worry of Aiden he well wake up just happy and sorry! He really does love your happiness and it was only a little spell down before Violet was killed." She wrapped her arms around me. "If you need anything at all call, write, text, flitter or even book face me. I am so sorry this has happen to you." I let go and took a hold of her hands.

"Okay I will call every night if I have too. And Babushka (Grandma in Russian) its twitter and Facebook." Her soul was inviting, lively and joyful. It's not what you see in most witches.

"And Kid!" she let go of my hands and darted for Kidd. "Take good care of Roxann." Kid loosened and smiled.

"I will."

"I think if you want to hide in a tree in spring you should at least wear green Belladorm." Kid yelled up to me.

I looked down and smiled. "Get back here Black*star!"I looked at the mad Soul who was chasing Black*star heading my way. _Heading my way. _I nodded to myself then quickly grabbed on to the branch over me and pulled myself up. They went but fast. I looked to the sky. I climb to the very top. I looked down. Soul and Black*Star fighting, Kid looking at the rock I tripped over then cut perfectly in half, Maka, Crona, Liz and Patty laughing at Soul and Black*Star and Tsubaki trying to break them up. _My friends…. There's only one word to describe them…__**Happy? **__No mine. _

_I am soo bored Monster.__** Go talk to you boyfriend. **__He's on a mission. __**Maka, Soul? Black*Star, Tsubaki? Crona?**__ Nope all on a mission. Just think I start school Monday at DWMA! Monster I feel funny? __**Well you killed your sister, watched your dad die without knowing it was him, Hanna is still alive, Aiden is now happy, and you have a family member that will die for you and friends forever! Yeah! It's normal. **__Okay… Monster how should I feel…_

_**The end**_

**Fairy tales are more than true, not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten. I like that quote. **

**\ **


End file.
